A love lost but never forgotten
by ronluver822
Summary: Written predh but couldnt figure out how to post! Changed to Voldemort dead but fred alive as well as sirus, lupin, tonks,and dumbledore. oh and madeye moody! Better than the summary plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Chapter 1: Attacked **

Hermione had just left about 30 minutes ago to get some supplies from the nearest Wizard Grocery Store, Harry and her most recent crush Ron had recommend and begged that she take someone with her. Hermione was very stubborn and quite frankly suggested that she show them how well she could defend herself on one of them. On that note she walked out the door and left for the store.

There was an extremely weak knock on the door and Harry got up to answer it. He opened the door only to find a badly bruised girl with a black eye and a horrendous gash between her brown, curly hair. Harry exclaimed "Hermione what happened?!" "Oh nothing just a few bruises here and there." Hermione replied as she hopped into to the Burrow's kitchen which a pained look on her face. "Hermione what the bloody hell… who the bloody hell did this to you?!?! Whoever it is I'll kick their-" "Ron, I'm fine. I just kind of got … mobbed I guess." "Hermione listen to me, what happened," asked Harry with deep sensitivity in his eyes and in his voice almost trembling with the thought of who would do such a thing to an innocent girl. But only one name came to mind Death Eaters. "Well a bunch of… people came running at me from behind, tackled me and started shooting spells at me. Some people just started hitting me and asking me questions like "What is your name," and "Do you know where 'they' have Alexis?" In the meantime I was searching for my wand, when suddenly I saw it roll." She paused to take a breath "Thank the lord that I was walking by Fred and Georges Joke shop and Fred and George came out to my defense. Now I'm here and that's the story." "Here Hermione I'll go get you some ice," Harry dared to say. "Thanks Harry that would be great." Hermione said. As Harry left the room Ron started and somehow finished saying, "Hermione do you remember what you told me last night?"

**Flashback**

11:00 Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had just finished watching a movie.

Harry and Ginny left to go get some drinks. "Ron, I've realized that now that all we've been through our lives could have been cut short; and I just thought that maybe I should come right out and say it. Ron I think I'm in love with you." Hermione finished while turning a bright shade of red. "Mione, I can't say I don't feel the same way but this is so sudden, like I'm kind of seeing a new side of you that I'm also in love with." An awkward yet romantic silence filled the room like sand on a beach. "I just know that I needed to tell you but I didn't know how," Hermione replied while filling the space with chatter. "I know that this is so right but I just don't… I don't … want to rush into this and I … I want us to be friends no matter what and..." "If you don't' quit babbling then I'll kiss you just to shut you up but not because I have to but because I want to." Ron interrupted. Then Ron leaned in to kiss those delicate rose lips that had not been kissed by another before, finally Ron reached Hernione's lips and they kissed for quite awhile. In the mean time Harry and Ginny started to walk in the living room but after seeing the scene on the couch, quietly tiptoed backed into the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………

As if the display of affection on the couch last night was not embarrassing enough Harry had made several cracks (jokes) about the situation between the two (until quite recently) friends. "Oh lover boy, kiss me!" Harry would joke. Then as if someone had splashed a punch on his face, Ron would turn as red as a brick wall. "Oh shut up, you git," Ron would reply. And right at that very moment Hermione and Ginny would usually walk in the room and Hermione would say, "Ron, how come whenever Ginny and I walk in the room you're always calling Harry a git or a great brute?" Ron would blush like suddenly, all the blood in his body rushed to his head.

Penelopy Velvet a new girl at school was a newly acquainted Gryffindor. She and Hermione had become friends within Penelopy's first week. Only Hermione knew four of Penelopy's darkest secrets. 1. She was a Metaphorphmagis. (Sorry I could not find how to spell it!) 2. Her dad was rich. 3. She could hear within a ½ mile radius and 4. She liked Seamus Finnigan. Penelopy had been staying with the Weasley's as did Hermione. Ron and Harry had not been too happy about this seeing as Penelopy was not 'Little Miss Sunshine'; always shooting spells at anyone and everyone. She was not ugly in any way, in fact compared to the rest of the school she was the second prettiest and cutest followed by Ginny. But the number one most cute and absolutely beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts had actually been voted Hermione. See Hermione had changed in looks and attitude in the past two years and to many boys is pretty attractive. Anyways Penelopy and Ginny had been ragging on Hermione about the kiss ever since and how she and Ron is such a cute couple. No matter how many times she said "We are not a couple", and then "yet" she would mumble under her breath hopefully; they would just persist that she ask him out. And she would reply "I don't know if he wants to go out so I'll leave that up to him."

…………………………………. ……………………………

Later that night Hermione had gone down to the Burrow's kitchen to get a glass of water; and she bumped into the zombie Ron, whom had also gone to get water. "Oi Hermione didn't see you there." "Nice to see you too, Ron." Hermione answered sarcastically. "Hey Hermione, do you want to… umm" Ron trailed off. "Ron, just get on with it!" Hermione said sort of annoyed at Ron always missing the point. "Umm… Do you want to umm ride brooms, tonight?" "Err…I would really love to but isn't it kind of late?" "Yea but, we can sneak out." "I'm not one for breaking you mom's rules but …. Okay…but no one has to know right?" "Yea, I guess." "Okay Ron I will, but I have never ridden a broom before so this will be strange," "Hermione I'll protect you," and for some reason she found this very securing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I wish i did own Rupert Grint:)

a/n: it's short but i do know what to write give me ideas!

Chapter 2: Jealousy isn't the best policy

As they walked outside both of their hearts were pounding inside and little did they know that they were being watched by none other than the ladies men themselves, Fred and George. "Aww, George look at Ickle Ronnikins, giving it a go with the lady herself Hermione. "You're right Fred he must have been reading that book." "Oh George look now, they're holding hands..." "Yea, 'cause there goes Ron ears turning red."

"Ron this is really fun," Hermione said as they went zooming through the air. Little did Harry know that Ron had taken his Firebolt and Hermione and he were riding it right now. Hermione screamed as they went soaring towards the ground and Ron pulled up only inches before hitting the ground. "Wow this broom really is brilliant," Ron said as he looked back at Hermione who was smiling uncontrollably. "Ron that was…" Ron and Hermione both shared this special moment because for the first time in all of Hermione's life she was lost for words. They both hopped off the broom."That was almost as good as the book, A History of Brooms." Ron said and Hermione was so turned on by Ron using a simile and actually reading a book she tuned a jumped on him which proceeded to a full snoging session. Fireworks went off in both minds as they did in the first kiss. Then Hermione and Ron both waked up to the Burrow hand in hand and walked up to the rooms where they departed unwillingly into their respectful dormitories.

As Hermione entered the room she was pulled down on her bed by a red head none other than Ginny Weasley who immediately said "Dish!" and Hermione told her about the evening she and Ron had spent together.

"

I knew you two were so meant to be!" Ginny exclaimed. "Yeah, I'll finally have a sister!" Hermione blushed at this then they both fell on the floor laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is reading this please review I need ideas for chapters! This is my first fanfic it started out strong but 8th grade is starting soon and I am having writer's block! Please give me ideas! Thanks!

R&R

Ronluver822


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ron caught Hermione on her way to take a shower and asked "Hey 'Mione do u want to umm… gotothethreebroomstickswithGinnyandHarryandofcourseme?" "Hermione laughed and Ron was confused why she just laughed. When Hermione stopped laughing she said "Of Course Ron I would LOVE to go to The Three Broomsticks with you!"

THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

"Oh Ron this should be fun," Hermione commented after the four had just finished reading a paper that was posted on the window to the Three Broomsticks. "Oh yeah, great fun," Ron mumbled. "What was that?" Ginny questioned already knowing the answer. "Oh nothing," Ron replied. The sign had said

"TONIGHT: TALENT SHOW FOR ALL CUSTOMERS! PRIZE: 5 GALLEONS"

Hermione thought to herself already knowing what she was going to sing.

The lights dimmed and Hermione entered the stage. "This song is dedicated to Ronald Weasley the best boyfriend anyone could ask for."

Hermione started to sing:

**(L.O.V.E love**

**L.O.V.E**

**L.O.V.E love**

**L.O.V.E)**

**I see your face,**

**I look in your eyes**

**What you feel is no surprise**

**Everyone needs ****somethin****' to believe in**

**Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine**

**In our hearts we'll look inside,**

**And see all the colors of the rainbow,**

**I know**

**(Chorus)**

**We all want to believe in love**

**We all want to believe in something,**

**Bigger than just us**

**We all ****wanna**** be a part,**

**Of the greater picture,**

**That's ****hangin****' in our ****heart(****our heart)**

**Yeah, it's bigger than us**

**I want to see beyond my own little world,**

**Grab your hands so we can twirl around the ****galaxy(****Galaxy)**

**See the world with clarity, oh ****oh**

**Oh ****oh****,we**** have such a long way, to go,**

**But I ****know****,we're**** getting closer everyday(Everyday)**

**(Chorus)**

**We all want to believe in love**

**We all want to believe in something,**

**Bigger than just us**

**We all ****wanna**** be a part,**

**Of the greater picture,**

**That's ****hangin****' in our ****heart(****our heart)**

**Yeah, it's bigger than us**

**It fills the universe,**

**And lights the skies above**

**It rescues our hearts, with love**

**(L-o-v-****e****,love**

**With love,**

**(L-o-v-****e****,love**

**That's what's bigger than ****us(****bigger than us)**

**(c'mon)**

**It's ****love****,it's**** love that's bigger than us**

**(c'mon)**

**It's ****love****,it's**** love that's bigger than us (woo)**

**It's ****love,it's**** love(it's ****love,it's****love,it's****love,it's**** love)**

**We all want to believe in love,**

**We all want to believe in something,**

**Bigger than just us**

Hermione smiled as she lowered the arm she had pointed at Ron who was now blushing. He thought something completely different. 'My girlfriend has the most amazing voice.'

a/n: a chap will be up soon with ron's song btw the song is caled "Bigger Than Us" by Hannah Montana check it out it sounds kinda cheesy but i love it!


	5. Chapter 5

Ron POV

Ron just sat there looking at her.

He didn't know what to do.

He wanted to sing but he didn't know what.

Then all the sudden Harry passed Ron a note that said, "Ron just go sing! Oh I know the perfect song Beautiful Disaster."

Ron had heard this song many times before on Hermione's Ppod or Gpod or something.

Everytime he heard it he thought of Hermione and now he was going to sing it right to her!

Ginny had told him before it was her favorite song.

'Oh why am I such a git!' Ron thought.

Mister boy that lived had to tell you the song to your own romance musical!

'I really need to talk to Ginny more often' Ron thought ads he walked up the four steps to the stage and grabbed to kicropfony or whatever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I just did that!

Hey what's Ron doing?

Is he actually going to sing, I didn't know he could sing…

Is that.. oh my gosh he's singing my favorite song!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron

Umm..

She loves her mama's lemonade,

Hates the sounds that goodbyes make.

She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.

She swears that there's no difference,

Between the lies and complements.

It's all the same if everybody leaves her.

And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,

The pictures that she sees make her cry.

And she would change everything, everything just ask her.

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,

And she needs someone to take her home.

She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant,

Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.

She never stays the same for long,

Assuming that she'll get it wrong.

[ Beautiful Disaster lyrics found on only in her imperfection.

She's not a drama queen,

She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen but tired

She would change everything for happy ever after.

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,

But she just needs someone to take her home.

Cuz she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's ok.

And she would change everything, everything just ask her.

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,

And she would change everything for happy ever after.

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,

But she just needs someone to take her home

And just needs someone to take her home.

Whew… That was different.

I can't believe I actually sang that to her! Oh no she's looking at me!

If she hates me for ruining her song I'll kill Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione

Oh geez he sings better than that John guy himself.

Oh he must have noticed me staring at him.

I'll just smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea I know short again but I'll write more School starts tomorrow so I'll update when I Can! R&R thanks bye!


	6. Chapter 6: who knew?

A/n: The song in the last chappie was Beautiful Disaster by Jon M…. idk the rest. I'm liking the talent show thing so im going with it! And btw im sorry it took so long to update but ive been in school, ive had soccer practice, ive also had volleyball tryouts (which I made) and I have to read for b.o.b. (don't ask) and plus high school math and language arts (even though im only in 8th grade).

Disclaimer: no I don't own any of these characters except Penelopy Velvet but I wish I owned them all cuz I love them and im going to steal them from jk rowling cuz apparently she's not writing anymore about them.

Ron POV:

Oh look she's smiling at me and Hey!, Ginny and Harry are smirking! Arses! What the hell is Ginny doing is she actually going to sing? Oh no, cover your ears! Ha ha I crack myself up! Oh Hermione's looking at me! I must look like a lunatic walking down stairs smiling and laughing to myself. I'll just go talk to … is she singing hmm…

Ginny Singing:

How did I get here, I turned around

And there you were

I didn't think twice or rationalize

Cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kind of into me

But I figured it's too

Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it, (whoa oh)

You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough

Till I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it, (oh whoa)

You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough

Till I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it

(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah

Whoa was that MY sister? Merlin's Pants she was almost as good as Hermione." Hey pigs stop whistling at my sister!" Arses, oh wait that was Harry. Oops! "Hey Hermione, who knew?" I said. She just smiled sweetly and said, "Who knew you could sing!" On that note she kissed me softly on the lips. And well I returned the favor if ya know what I mean: Too suddenly Hermione and I broke apart to the music of yet another song being played except this time it was harry! Why does Harry have to have so many talents!!! …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter in like couple minutes hold on!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Pov:

Wow! That was my girlfriend.Whistle noise Oh Ron just yelled at me and now he's giving me an apologetic look. Well I better go sing something everyone else has so… Here we go…

Verse 1

I never felt nothing in the world like this before

Now I'm missing you

And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door

Why did you have to go? You could have let me know

So now I'm all alone,

Girl you could have stayed

but you wouldn't give me a chance

With you not around its a little bit more then I can stand

And all my tears they keep running down my face

Why did you turn away?

[Bridge

So why does your pride make you run and hide?

Are you that afraid of me?

But I know it's a lie what you keep inside

This is not how you wanted to be

[Chorus

So baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just aint true

I really need you in my life

No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

[Verse 2

It's been a long time since you called me

(How could you forget about me)

You got me feeling crazy (crazy)

How can you walk away,

Everything stays the same

I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back

Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that

Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me

Don't leave me crying.

[Bridge

Baby why can't we just start over again

Get it back to the way it was

If you give me a chance I can love you right

But your telling me it wont be enough

[Chorus

So baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just aint true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

[Bridge

So why does you pride make you run and hide

Are you that afraid of me?

But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside

That is not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you

Baby I will wait for you

If it's the last thing I do

[Chorus

Baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

You think I'm fine it just aint true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

Whew! I hope Ginny likes it cause---- Oh okay I like when Ginny snogs me! Hello Umm... "Ginny, Ron looking" I said making an unwanted part in the snog. "Oh yea, umm... (blushes a little) want to go sit down and watch the rest of the show." Anything for you bay bay! "Sure, why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's POV:

Wow Ginny and Harry can sing once again who knew that my little bro had yet another talent! (Hermione and Harry had come accustomed to calling each other 'little bro' and 'big sis' cause they were so close.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know REALLY, no EXTREMLEY SHORT but im running out of ideas so PLEASE review! Love Y'all

Southern Bell R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Amber and Penelopy

a/n: Hey! Thanks to all that review this one! And in reviews give ideas, k? Btw I will be posting the next chapter as a short a/n! So don't get excited I didn't put you out of your misery, YET! jk

luv yall readers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's Pov:

I love Hermione so much she is so BEAUTIFUL!

I just wish I'd tell her more often.

I know she likes me but sometimes I think she prefers someone else like Harry the Hero or George the Funny or even Viktor the Terrible.

I hope she loves me as much as I love her.

She is so amazing at everything. (Including snogging if ya know what I mean)

Why would she want poor, stupid Ronald Weasley?

I mean when she can have about have anyone one she wants.

Oh Merlin's Pants someone else is singing now… oh its two girls.

Hey wait is that… no … it's not... it is! It's Penelopy Velvet and Amber Stone from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Hey aren't they Hermione's Friends?

I wonder who they're here with.

Surely they aren't here together (lol) … oh I guess I'll ask them.

Amber and Penelopy:

VERSE 1

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walking on broken glass

Like my world's spinning in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

CHORUS

Were you right

Was I wrong

Were you weak

Was I strong

Yeah,both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived

And we loved

And we hurt

And we joked

Yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react, the chemicals react

VERSE 2

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny

How we feel inside

We cannot deny

CHORUS

BRIDGE

Kaleidoscope of colors

Turning hopes on fire

Sun is burning

Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it, don't let us lose it

CHORUS

We lived

We loved

We heard

We joked

We're right

We're wrong

We're weak

We're strong

We lived

Tonight

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

Watch the chemicals react

Yeah, yeah, yeah

And just like that

The chemicals react

Yeah, yeah, yeah

The chemicals react

Ron:

Wow they can sing!

But not like Mione or Gin.

Hmm… It looks like they're here with Seamus Finningan and Justin Flinchfletchey.

I didn't even know that they were bfs/gfs but ok then.

Who is MY Mione smiling flirty at? he looks around

Hey! Who is that? That isn't…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy!

A/n: So there is another chapter in the story. I am nowhere near done but I'll probably get a chapter a week give or take a few days cause I play sports! I have a church retreat next weekend so just hold on for the next chapter maybe I'll get another one this weekend, I make NO promises. And thanks to all that review! It is greatly appreciated and if you are STILL reading this I give you a cookie! And never forget,

READ AND REVIEW FO shur!


	9. Chapter 9: HE swings and its a HOMERUN!

Ron's Pov:

HEY! That's VIKTOR FLIPPIN KRUM!

What the BLOODY HELL is HE doing here?

Hey QUIT smiling at MY Mione!

Why the hell are you flirting with MY girlfriend?

And… why is she smiling back?!?!

"Hey, Mione who are you smiling at?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm, oh nobody!" she said with a delayed reaction.

Then she gave me the look like 'I'm an angel, aren't I?' I just painfully smiled back trying to hide my anger.

I thought she told me she loved me?

Can she love Viktor to?

I hope not!

Does she love me anymore, was I just a phase?

Then must have noticed me looking and she had a worried look on her face.

Then she looked at Viktor again and gave him an asking look.

After that he nodded reluctantly and Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me over.

"Hey Viktor," I said with almost meaning. Oh and he could tell.

"Hey Ronald," he said with almost nothing but sarcasms.

"Umm… Ron why don't you sit down?" Hermione asked unsure of her actions.

Then out of nowhere someone yelled "Hey Weasley looks like your lonesome again because Krum's got Granger again."

"Hey well I guess they're not liars," Viktor said mischievously.

"What, Hermione tell this arse that we are together!" I yelled.

"Uhh-"

"No Weasley, you see I have Hermione back because no one likes ginger kids like you! Oh and no one likes your poor family either!" Viktor retaliated.

"What, you just take your little broom and fly back to Bulgaria where people are paid to like you!" I said as I was held back by Harry.

Then Viktor swung at Ron like never before. Ron ducked and he hit Harry really hard in the face and Harry fell over.

Then Ron swung at Viktor, Viktor ducked and Ron swung at air. Then as if Viktor was posssesed he hit Ron extremely hard in the leg and a bruise showed up immediately. Then Viktor swung and hit Hermione straight in the face as she fell over. Ron just exploded and hit Viktor as hard as he could and Viktor fell to the floor instantly. Then Ron rushed over to Hermione with tears stinging his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: sorry its short and I have a church retreat this weekend so I wont be able to update during the weekend. I love reviews and the next chapter will be better. I had to do the action scene to go into the plot. (kinda) lub ya REVIEW!


End file.
